A Complicated Home
by Kisa19
Summary: I shook slightly as the cold rain poured down, making me feel like I was drowning. I saw his expression soften. My stomach fluttered, and it wasn't the baby's movements causing it. No matter how much we denied it, there was something. Something stronger than Paul and I, something stronger than him and Bella. [JacobXOCXPaul] [Rated M for a reason!]


_Hello, I'm back, with a new story. I know you're probably wondering about my other story if you've read it but it's on hiatus for a while. Sorry! _

_Anyway, hope you enjoy this story! Full of drama, loving, and new creatures!  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, just my OC's  
_

* * *

I pulled away from the cold window and glared at the smudge left from my forehead. I hated my oily skin; it always left marks on glass.

"Would you try to be happy Evangeline?" Gage asked.

I shot a glare in his direction to which he sighed.

"Sorry, _Eve_ can you please put a smile on?"

I faked a smile and turned back to the window. He knew I was really pissed about this move, and I felt bad for not being happier since it wasn't his fault, but the depression had set in. Nothing could make me happy at this point except maybe hearing that I was moving back home.

"I know you miss Tokyo, but I promise you'll like it here too."

"Really Gage? You _promise_? What if I'm not? How do you make up the broken promise?"

"I'll pay for you to fly back to Japan and even buy you your own house there," he replied.

My eyes widened. My own house?! That was unreal.

"But you have to promise to try to like it here," he finished.

"There's always a catch," I joked.

I felt a little better knowing there was a chance I could go back home.

"I guess I can try," I said with a small smile.

"Good! Who knows, maybe you'll even find a boyfriend," he teased.

I winced and looked away.

"Shit, sorry Eve, I forgot," he muttered after a second.

"It's okay, I'm getting over it," I replied.

He said nothing but his hand found mine.

"If I could, I would hunt him down and make him grovel to you," he said.

I nodded and thanked him. I couldn't find the humor in it though. The depression was back.

I watched as we pulled up next to a decently large, two story house.

"We live here?" I asked.

He laughed.

"No way, this is just a friend's house, I have to pick something up and I thought you could meet his daughter."

I grimaced at the thought of new people but nodded, climbing out of the black Dodge Charger. I pulled at my lacy skull and crossbones dress and fixed the gather at the waist nervously. He smiled at me and grabbed my hand, pulling me along. I couldn't help but notice how different our skin colors were, making it hard to believe we were even half-siblings. My eyes caught a Mercedes Guardian sedan making me wonder who could afford such an expensive car. I had heard it wasn't even available in America yet. We stopped at the door, my thoughts interrupted, and I waited as he knocked.

"Coming!" a girlish voice yelled.

Soon enough the door opened, revealing a semi tall girl with long brown hair and very pale skin that was slightly paler than mine. She smiled awkwardly and stepped to the side.

"Come in Gage," she said.

"Thanks Bella, your dad home?"

"Yep, in the living room," she replied.

He grinned and turned towards me.

"Bella, this is Evangeline-"

"Call me Eve, please," I cut in.

He shot me an annoyed look and I smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry for butting in but you know I hate that name, anyway, it's nice to meet you Bella," I said, extending my hand.

She took it and shook it gently. She had very soft skin.

"Nice to meet you too," she replied.

Foot steps come down the stairs and I look up to see a man, smiling down at Bella. He was paler than the both of us, and his eyes were a bright golden color. It made me slightly nervous, like something was wrong with him. I tried to push it off and smiled.

"Oh Edward, this is Eve, Gage's...-"

She looked at me in confusion. I laughed slightly as my thoughts from earlier were confirmed. We look nothing like siblings.

"He's my older brother by twelve years, but we're only half siblings, we share our mother," I explained.

"Nice to meet you Eve, I'm Edward, Bella's fiance."

"Oh, that's exciting! Are you getting married anytime soon or waiting until you're older?" I asked.

I couldn't help being a bit nosy, especially since weddings we're what I planned on doing after I graduated Wedding Planning.

"It actually in a couple days," Bella replied.

I saw a soft blush come onto her cheeks.

"Congratulations!" I squealed.

"Gage is invited, so you are as well," Edward said.

"Thank you guys," I said, feeling very flattered.

We heard voices approaching and I looked over as Gage reappeared with a kind looking man. He must be Bella's father.

"Hello there Eve, I'm Charlie, Bella's father," he said.

I shook his hand and grinned.

"Nice to meet you," I replied.

"You're welcome here anytime if you want company when your brother is away," he said.

"Thanks Charlie, I feel much better knowing she has you guys when I'm gone," Gage said.

"Way to make me sound like I nee supervision," I joked, nudging his arm.

"Are you kidding me? You're a 17 year-old troublemaker!" he teased.

I stuck my tongue out and blushed as Charlie laughed.

"Anyway, we got to get going, see you all later!" Gage said, heading out the door.

"It was nice meeting you all," I said, waving and following Gage to the car.

As we pulled away, I felt eyes on us. I looked back to the house just to see Edward staring out of the window, mysteriously.

"So what's with that Edward guy, he seems nice but a little-"

"Weird?" he finished.

I turned and nodded.

"His eyes were so unnatural," I muttered.

"Trust me, he gives me the willies too but I just be as nice as I can," he replied, staring at the road.

"So if this is Forks, where is La Push? Isn't there where you live?" I asked as I saw the high school.

It was weird to think I had already graduated and wouldn't be returning to any high school.

"Yep, it'll take a little bit to get there."

"How long is a little bit?" I asked.

"About thirty minutes," he replied.

I groaned and gave him a smirk.

"I gotta be around you for thirty more minutes?!" I teased.

"Hey, by all means, get out and walk if you can," he retorted, grinning.

I looked at my body in an exaggerated way then back at him.

"_These_ short, chubby things? Carry me thirty minutes?! Ha!" I snorted.

He smacked my bare leg and I screamed. It hurt!

"Jerk! What was that for!?" I yelled, glaring at his shaking form.

He just kept laughing so I elbowed him hard in the ribs. He doubled over and coughed. Ha, that'll teach you to be mean!

"Well don't call yourself chubby!" he snapped.

"I can't help what I am!" I replied, sticking my tongue out at him.

"You're perfectly fine, now not another word about it," he demanded.

I playfully glared at him but it melted off as I looked around at the green, lush scenery. After a while we passed a sign that said we were entering La Push.

"It's beautiful here," I murmured.

"You really don't remember it do you?" Gage asked.

I shook my head and stared out the window.

"It's been about fourteen years, that's a while back to remember, especially since I was only four."

We pulled in front of a log cabin looking building and I smiled. This, I remembered.

"I didn't know you still lived in dad's old house," I murmured.

"Yep, now come on, you have to see your room," he replied.

He popped the trunk and I hurriedly grabbed my bags, grabbing my only box up on my shoulder.

"Why do you feel the need to carry everything?" he asked, a dumfounded look on his face.

I shrugged and grinned, making my way up the stairs. I stared at the large house with a smile stuck to my face. Sure I hadn't been here in fourteen years and I hadn't wanted to come back at first, but now that I was here, I felt at home.


End file.
